Początki Strachu
Początki strachu (ang.The Danger Begins.)-to prolog serialu .Składa się on z dwóch części które po premierze są emitowane oddzielnie w dzień premiery był to jeden odcinek Opis Henryk Hart chce znaleźć prace żeby stać się odpowiedzialny.Pomagają mu w tym Charlotte oraz Jasper -jego przyjaciele.Oto tak Henryk trafia do mężczyzny o imieniu Ray okazuje się że to Kapitan B .Henryk Hart musi ukryć przed przyjaciółmi tą tajemnicę.Kapitan B opowiada mu o bandycie który jest groźny dla całego Svellviev a nazywa się Dzieciaczek.Henryk i Kapitan B muszą go powstrzymać przed jego złymi planami,ale w tym samym czasie najlepszy kumpel Henryka-Jasper ma urodziny,więc Henryk musi wybrać albo ocalić świat albo przyjaźń. Streszczenie 25 lat temu naukowiec Carl Manchester stworzył wynalazek który uczynił szklankę niezniszczalną. Był to dzień zabierz dziecko do pracy, przez przypadek jego syn Ray Manchester wjechał do maszyny i stał się niezniszczalny. Teraz 13 letni Henryk Hart szuka pracy online, aby móc zarabiać pieniądze i pokazać, że jest odpowiedzialny. Jego przyjaciel Jasper zmusza ludzi, aby przyszli na jego przyjęcie urodzinowe, a jego przyjaciółka Charlotte stara się skupić na algebrze. Wtedy wchodzi mam Henryka Siren Hart i pyta o jego bieliznę, przyjaciele Henryka są tym rozbawieni, a chłopak jest zakłopotany. 9 letnia siostra bohatera Piper przychodzi zdenerwowana ponieważ Jessica przestała ją obserwować. Charlotte widzi, że w Junk N'Stuff poszukują bez specjalnych umiejętności których brakuje Henrykowi. Chłopak przychodzi do sklepu który wypełniony jest, różnymi dziwnymi rzeczami. Kasjer, Gooba Gooch każe mu pójść do windy i zjechać na dół. Henryk idzie do windy i wciska przycisk, winda z niesamowitą prędkością opada w dół. Tam widzi dorosłego już Ray'a, który jest teraz superbohaterem - Kapitan B. Mężczyzna żuje gumę i robi balona, który daje mu kostium superbohatera. Potem pojawia się mężczyzna przebrany za starszą kobietę. Henryk widzi tatuaż na szyi mężczyzny i rozpoznaje go jako onieśmielającego mężczyznę, który był na pierwszym piętrze. Henryk biegnie w stronę mężczyzny. Mężczyzna rzuca kapitana, a on znika. Chłopak pokonuje mężczyznę i wpycha go do windy. Jednak Kapitan okazał się w porządku, a „złoczyńca” pracował dla kapitana Mana i właśnie pomagał mu tylko testował Henryka by sprawdzić, czy kwalifikuje się do tej pracy. Ray zatrudnia bohatera jako pomocnika i daje mu bransolete. Jedno pikniecie na bransolecie nic nie oznacza dwa to coś ważnego, a trzy oznaczają walkę z przestępcą. Następnie oglądają film z Dzieciaczek. Dowiadują się, że runął most i, że samochody były w oceanie. Idą do tub, a później wszystkich ratują. W domu Jasper daje Henrykowi aplikację na swój telefon, która gra kilka losowych efektów dźwiękowych, takich jak dzwonek szkolny, kot włamujący się lub ciężarówka z lodami. Tymczasem okazuje się, że Kapitan B był tym, który uratował wszystkich i nie pracował sam. Towarzyszył mu wspólnik znany jako „Strszny Dzieciuch” (Henryk). Jasper i Charlotte wiedząc o tym, sprawiają,że Henry jest bardzo zdenerwowany. Potem bransoleta Henryka zaczyna trzykrotnie pikać. Twierdzi, że to bransoletka babeczek, które robił na przyjęcie Jaspera. Idzie do Junk-N-Stuff i widzi, że Ray dostaje lekcję ukulele. Po wyjściu nauczyciela Ray wyjaśnia Henrykowi, że wczoraj, kiedy wyciągali ludzi z wody, Dzieciaczki otruł kilka pieluch. Teraz, jeśli dziecko sika w pielusze, zamieni się w maleńkie, złe potwory. Teraz musieli przyjść i pokonać złoczyńcę, ale muszą to zrobić tego samego dnia, co przyjęcie urodzinowe Jaspera. Henryk mówi, że musi iść na imprezę, ponieważ Jasper był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, więc Ray musi pójść i spróbować pokonać sam Dzieciaka. Henryk ogląda wiadomości i odkrywa, że Kapitan został schwytany przez nieznanego złoczyńce. Henryk wiedział, że to Dzieciaczek. Przychodzi do miejsca, w którym jest Kapitan B, zmuszony do opuszczenia przyjęcia Jaspera. Widzi, że Kapitan był zawieszony przez huśtawkę i wielokrotnie się obracał. Bierze paczkę gumy, którą dał mu Kapitan. Zaczyna żuć i robi balona. Henryk ma na sobie swój strój. Gra dźwięk ciężarówki z lodami, rozpraszając Dzieciaka i jego pomocników. Wyjchodzą, a potem wchodzi Henryki Kapitan B każe mu pociągnąć za dźwignię na ścianie. Jednak Dzieciaczek i jego pomagierzy wracają i widzą Strasznego Dzieciucha. Szybko pociąga za dźwignię i Kapitan zaczyna się poruszać. Wykorzystuje to, używając nóg, by kopnąć pomocników. Henryk też zaczyna z nimi walczyć. Gdy wszyscy pomagierzy są nieprzytomni, Dzieciak wyciąga butelkę z płynem wybuchowym. Kapitan mówi Dzieciuchowi by odszedł, ale ten odmawia. Bandyta zamyka wszystkie drzwi, ale potem Henryk popycha Ray'a w stronę Dzieciaka. Kapitan kopie go w niekończącą się dziurę i zostaje zniszczony. Henryk następnie rzuca ładunek wybuchowy do dziury w piłeczkach i eksploduje, całkowicie zabijając złoczyńcę. Henryk pyta następnie kapitana, czy może „zdarzyć się”, aby pojawił się na przyjęciu urodzinowym Jaspera. Ray zgadza się. Jasper i Charlotte poznają Kapitana, a Henryk udaje, że spotyka się z nim po raz pierwszy. Zaczynają pisać wszystkim, że kapitan Man był na imprezie, a impreza jest hitem. Gaszą światła i śpiewają Jasperowi piosenkę z okazji urodzin. Chłopak zdmuchuje świeczki na swoją urodzinowe ciastko, ale kiedy zapalają światła, widzą, że Kapitana nie ma. Wyszedł walczyć z przestępczością. Gdy wszyscy zaczynają tańczyć, bransoleta Henryka błyska trzy razy. Wkłada gumę do ust, przemienia i opuszcza imprezę Bohaterowie Główni: * Henryk Hart * Piper Hart * Charlotte * Jasper * Kapitan B Drugoplanowi: * Gooba Gooch * Oliver Pook * Sydney Birnbaum * Siren Hart * Jake Hart Epizodyczni: * Dzieciaczek * Laylani * Carl Manchester * Omar * Boris Ciekawostki * Nickelodeon promował ten odcinek jako film * Po prologu jest długa przerwa zanim pojawiły się kolejne odcinki * W tym odcinku Jasper wspomina kota,a w odcinku Niebezpieczna podwójna randka mówi że nie ma kotów. * Pieluchy Dampers są parodią pampersów * Jest to pierwszy godzinny odcinek Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Sezon 1